


sand and water

by hawaiiwerewolf



Category: Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiiwerewolf/pseuds/hawaiiwerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tony wonders how Luis does it, how he’s able to be so solid at all times."</p>
            </blockquote>





	sand and water

**Author's Note:**

> super short thing i had to write down or it would consume my entire soul

Tony wonders how Luis does it, how he’s able to be so solid at all times. How anything that’s thrown at him is able to bounce right off of him, like it has no importance. How he’s so unaffected by everything and everyone.

It’s certainly a talent that Tony can admire, even if it’s one he doesn’t quite understand. 

But, in the five years that Tony’s known Luis, he’s never seen anything get to him, ever. Luis always has a solution for every problem they stumble upon. Which, his solutions always consist of gunfights and sarcasm, but Tony’s solutions consist of drugs and getting farther and farther into debt, so maybe Luis’ solutions are the better ones. 

Tony isn’t sure how Luis is able to grab onto his shaking hands and kiss him like he’s permanently erasing every worry from Tony’s mind, but it works, and Tony is glad that Luis does it. 

Or how Luis can say that he cares for Tony like it’s nothing, or that he loves him like it doesn’t mean anything. And while the words sound so casual they could be slipped into an everyday conversation, Tony knows that it does mean something to Luis, even if he chooses to pretend like it doesn’t. 

Luis is a brick wall, unmovable and indifferent, and it’s something that Tony finds to be so comforting, because he can be strong enough for the both of them and Tony doesn’t have to pretend to be okay. He doesn’t have to pretend to be anything. 

And Tony isn’t sure when his home stopped being the apartment in Lower Easton, and started being the six foot Dominican he calls a boyfriend. Because who knew home could be a person and not a place? 

But, it’s possible, because Tony feels safer with Luis than he ever did anywhere or with anyone before, so Luis is his home. 

And besides the fact that emotions and feelings are something Luis tries snuffing down with every chance he gets, and besides the fact that Luis isn’t as open about it as Tony is, Tony knows that Luis feels the same, and that’s all that matters.


End file.
